Facing the Darkness
by CharlieBoneFan
Summary: Sequel to "Lingering Darkness." Ash goes to Cerulean city in search of Misty's help. He wants to learn to control the dark spirit inside him. Will he get the help he wants? Get the girl? Or will he fall into darkness? Pokéshipping.
1. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

_**Italics: Thoughts unless showing a time jump. Normal text is Ash's and bold is the King of Pokélantis's**_

**Ages: Ash and Misty- 15 going on 16**

**A/N: Sequel to Lingering Darkness. Read that before this or you might be confused. I only wrote this because a few people asked for a sequel to Lingering Darkness so here it is. Because this was not planned, it is going to be short and rushed. Enjoy.**

Ash's POV

_In Kanto…_

"Alright, buddy. We finally made it back to Kanto. Now, we just have to get to Cerulean City and find Misty" I said to Pikachu. Pikachu shook its head in agreement. I left the city and headed towards Cerulean. _**Don't waste your time. Misty can't help you. **__It's a possibility she can._

_Sometime later…_

"We're here!" I shouted to the sky. I ran down the hill towards the Cerulean Gym at full speed. I couldn't wait to see Misty after all these months. She is so amazing. _**And bossy. **_"Hello?! Hello?!" I yelled while banging on the doors of the gym. The sign said closed, but someone still had to be home.

"Hold on!" a voice said from in the building. I waited patiently, hoping to see Misty's beautiful face. I was greeted by Daisy's instead. I ground my teeth in frustration that it was not the girl I came to see. _**Be angry and annoyed with her. **__No, I have to calm down. _I took a deep breath and put on a smile.

"Hey, Daisy" I greeted the blonde when she opened the door.

"Ash, right?"

"Yeah, you remembered."

"Kinda, but it's like hard to forget when Misty doesn't shut up about you" Daisy stated with a slight smile on her face. "Come in. Misty's out by the pool with all the Pokémon."

"Thanks" I said before heading towards the pool. _**Dumb blonde. She can't even talk right.**_ My feet carried me down a familiar corridor then to a room. Inside, I saw the most beautiful sight ever. Misty was in a green bikini, swimming around with the Pokémon in the pool. "Wow" I breathed out in awe. Misty spun around and looked at me. _She's gorgeous._

"Ash!" Misty shouted in surprise, the good kind. A huge grin broke out onto her face as she jumped out of the pool and ran towards me. I opened up my arms and she enveloped me in a hug, soaking my clothes. "It's so good to see you. I missed you" Misty cried. She looked up at me; a light blush dusted her cheeks. _**Someone likes you and that is not good. Get rid of her. She is just a weakness.**_

"I missed you too, Mist" I cooed.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were travelling with May, Max, and Brock."

"I was" I said sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"T-T-They left me. That's why I came here. I need your help, Mist. Something's wrong with me. I think you're the only one that can help me" I said desperately on the verge of tears.

"What can possibly be wrong with you? I mean, what isn't wrong with you? Ever since I've known you, you've been flaws all over but that's what made me fall in…never mind" Misty started. _**She insulted you. Hurt her like she just did to you. **__No, she was playing around like always. Like we used to. I think. I hope. __**Maybe not.**_No matter how hard I tried to convince myself she was joking, I couldn't do it. My blood boiled with anger.

"Gee, Mist. I come here to ask for help and all you do is say that I have a million things wrong with me? I thought you were my friend! You are supposed to help me make things better not worse. Do you see what you did?! You are just making things worse not better. I shouldn't have come here. It was a waste of my time just like you" I growled out.

"Ash, I—" Misty began. Hurt was obviously evident in her tone of voice. _**Good, she deserves it.**_

"Pika" Pikachu growled out. _**NO!**_ He looked at me angrily before giving me a small shock. My muscles tensed up the relaxed then tensed up. My body trembled and twitched from the electricity coursing through my body. I collapsed onto my knees and drew in shaky breaths. My body spasmed a few more times before I could move.

"Thanks bud. Keep up the good work" I said while petting Pikachu. I looked up to see Misty fuming with anger.

"What the heck was that just now? Ash Ketchum, you have a lot of explaining to do" Misty shouted angrily. _**This girl has guts.**_

"Like I said before, something is wrong with me. While I was in Hoenn, I was possessed by the spirit of the King of Pokélantis. He was an evil dude that was hungry for power. We thought he was taken out of me, but I'm starting to have doubts. Or if he was, his anger and greed for power is still inside me. I easily get angered, and I do occasionally physically harm people. I was thinking that you could help me control this. You are the strongest, bravest person I know. I want you to help me get through this. I believe in you. I trust that you will help me and give it your all" I explained in a little speech. Misty stared at me. She must be letting everything sink into her brain. She pondered on my wish for a moment before sighing.

"Ash, you are my best friend besides Brock, so I would be stupid not to help you. I was really touched when you said you thought I could help you. But just so you know, I won't go easy on you. If you get angry with me, I will get angry with you. If you get physical with me, I will get physical with you, but it will be worse than you can imagine. Do we have a deal?" Misty stated.

"Deal. And one thing, I just want you to know that no matter what I say, I don't mean it. Pikachu will help you out too. Our goal is to control the darkness within me" I clarified. _We can stop my dark side together. __**Or make it grow.**_

"Right" Misty said.

"So when do you want to start?"

"How about today? The gym's closed for the rest of the day."

"Okay, sounds like a great idea. Oh, and before I forget, can I stay here at the gym while we try to get rid of or control this thing?"

"Ash, you don't need to ask. You're always welcome. So how exactly are we going to try and control your 'dark side?' I mean do we live our lives normally or try to activate it or what?" Misty asked me.

"I think we can try to activate it, but we can also just hang out and do everything like we normally would" I suggested.

"Alright, should I try to make you angry?"

"Go ahead, but remember that I said that I don't mean what I say and that I do sometimes try to hit people. I don't want you to get hurt emotionally or physically" I confessed, blushing. _**She is a weakness. She makes you soft. Get rid of her. She will never be able to help you.**_

"Hmmm? Where to start? Oh, I know" Misty stated excitedly, pounding a fist on the palm of her other hand. She looked at me cheerily before her eyes locked onto mine and her face turned serious and angry at the same time. "How could you?! You are such a jerk, Ash Ketchum. I spent years…years, travelling with you then you just give me a new bike and say I can stop travelling with you now! Couldn't you tell that I actually enjoyed travelling with you and that I might have actually travelled with you because I wanted to? Then before I know it, you are off to another region and you replace me, your best friend, with another girl. Do you even consider other people's feelings?" Misty shouted.

"Whoa, Misty I—" I started. I didn't know if she was making this stuff up or if this was how she really felt but I was dying inside from guilt. _**Feel bad. Get angry. **__Make her feel better._

"Don't you even try to deny it, Ash? I know that you were relieved when I left. I bet that you were like 'I am so glad the annoying runt is gone. I couldn't stand her. I mean who likes only water Pokémon anyway?' Well, you know what? I don't care what you think. I don't care if you feel bad right now or not. There is no excuse for what you did!"

"Mist, let me explain. I—" I tried again.

"Don't you dare try to say you're sorry! I hate you!" I must confess. That last line really stung. I physically cringed. However, I was getting angry that she wasn't listening to me. I had to tell her what I felt.

"Misty, I—" I tried one last time.

"No, Ash. I—" Misty began this time, but I cut her off.

"Will you just listen to me?!" I yelled, clenching my eyes and fists shut. "Arceus, do you ever stop talking? You're so annoying. Is that all you ever talk about? Your problems? Well that is just pathetic, Misty. I never thought you would be that kind of person. Looks like you're just like everyone else. Selfish and irritating. Why do you even exist in this world? This world doesn't need people like you" I rambled. _**She is a joke**_. I opened my eyes and looked at Misty. I could see clearly see the pain on her face, but it quickly disappeared after a few seconds. She shook her head as her face turned red from rage.

"Arceus, Ash! Are you even trying in there?! Are you going to keep talking to me like that or are you going to calm down and fight off that evil spirit? Sheesh, do you even have a brain?" Misty commented. She was right. I didn't even try to stop myself from talking or saying mean things. Whenever my 'dark side' comes out, I feel like I am still myself and nothing has changed. I need to get a grip and realize when I'm being taken over by the spirit's power or not. I focused really hard on controlling my actions but nothing happened.

"Why you little, runt? Nobody talks to me like that. Not even you, Misty. I try to put up with you, but I don't know if I can. I can't stand being around you." Misty stormed up to me. Her finger started to poke me in the chest.

"Listen up, Mister Pokémon Master. If you ever call me a runt again, then only Arceus knows if you'll see the light of day tomorrow." _**Tough. **_I mentally sighed. I have to give it one more try. I need to calm down or get Misty or Pikachu to snap me out of this before things get any worse.

"P-P-Pikachu, please h-help" I managed to get out through grit teeth. My face was still morphed into one of anger. Pikachu looked up at me from the ground by Misty and nodded. He shocked me with a thunderbolt, and I passed out. I woke up to see Misty's face over mine. My head was in something warm. I reached back with my hand and touched skin. My head must be in Misty's lap.

"Are you okay, Ash? Did I do a good job?" Misty asked proudly. _**Why is she so smug?**_

"I'm fine, and you did great. But, did you really mean what you said?" Misty smiled and her eyes shone.

"Only a little bit of it. I did feel bad that you didn't really notice that I travelled with you out of my own free happiness but the other stuff like hating you and the replacement stuff was a lie."

"Good, I don't know what I'd do if it was true" I stated truthfully.

"So, did you improve any?" Misty asked with curiosity lacing her voice.

"I think so. I've never been able to speak once my 'dark side' is unleashed."

"Then we're off to a great start. Hopefully we can work on getting you out of your trance without having to knock you out with a thunderbolt. Right, Pikachu?"

"Pika chu" Pikachu exclaimed. I smiled. I have such great friends._**They won't stick around.**__ I'll get worse and they'll leave. They won't stick with me. I'm weak. I need to become strong without them. __**Even if it means hurting my own self.**_

**A/N: When the King of Pokélantis thinks stuff, Ash thinks that he is thinking those things. He thinks that those are his thoughts. Review or flame.**


	2. New People, Places, and Things

Ash's POV

"Yeah…yeah…okay…uh-huh…okay…I miss you too…yeah…thanks, Mom…bye" I said to the video phone screen before it went black.

"So, what did you tell your mom?" Misty asked, peeking over my shoulder at me. Her face inches away from mine.

"I just told her how I was done travelling in Hoenn for the time being. I also told her I was back in Kanto and would be staying here at Cerulean for a little while" I summarized, not making eye contact with Misty, who was too close for comfort. I shifted uneasily in my seat. _Can't she back up a little? My face is burning up. I can't breathe. __**Focus on the task at hand. Tell her to move. Man up!**_

"That was sweet of you. She's probably so happy that you're back in Kanto. Now she can come see you and squeeze you and tell you how much she loves you" Misty teased while pinching my cheeks and giggling_**. Momma's boy.**_ I swatted her hands away.

"Cut it out, Misty. I'm not a little kid anymore" I complained. I was getting a little agitated. _Not good._

"Sure you aren't, Ashy-boy" Misty teased.

"Misty" I hissed. "Stop! Seriously, I don't want to go all evil or dark on you. I hate it when that happens."

"Relax, nothing's going to happen. If anything, it would just be a little shouting" Misty said.

"But what if it turns into more? What if I try to hit you this time or something? I wouldn't be able to live with myself anymore" I said softly. _I can't let it happen.__** But it will.**_ Misty looked at me, and her expression softened. I felt her hand rest on my shoulder.

"Ash, we've been trying to control your dark side for a whole week now, and nothing has happened. Besides, I know you Ash. You would never hurt me" Misty said a little shyly. A small blush crept onto her cheeks. _**I'll build her love up until she can't handle it then tear it away from her. **__She will be devastated if I do that. Why did I just think to do that? Stop it you stupid spirit! Don't mess with me! Or am I thinking these thoughts on my own?_

"I hope you're right" I stated dryly.

"I am" Misty said while trying to convince herself that she was not wrong.

"Thanks, Misty. You're the best friend in the world."

"Thanks, Ash. That means a lot."

_Two days later…_

"Ash! Ash! Look what just arrived! It's a package for you. It's from your mom" Misty shouted, running into the gym at full speed. I stood up and removed my legs from the pool water.

"I wonder what it could be. I didn't ask her for anything the other day" I said curiously. _**I hope it's useful.**_

"Open it up and see" Misty insisted.

"Sheesh, Mist. It's not a Christmas present."

"I know. I know. I just love things that your mom sends" Misty said. I laughed at her excitement as I ripped the brown paper of the cardboard box. Once the box was revealed, I ripped the tape off and opened up the top. Inside was a brand new outfit, backpack, and hat. I examined the hat. It looked exactly the same as my current one, but it had a blue half pokéball instead of a green one. The outfit consisted of red and black sneakers, blue jeans, black and green gloves, white t-shirt, and a yellow and black vest. A note fell out with the items.

"Dear Ash, I miss you so much. I know that you will probably visit sometime soon, but I wanted to give this to you right away. I know you aren't starting another journey yet, but I made this outfit for your next one. When I went to Professor Oak's the other day, Gary was there too. He told me about this region called Sinnoh that I know you would want to go to. So here is a new outfit for now and then. It was made with love. Love, Mom" I read the note aloud. _Sounds cool. __**A new region to conquer and become its ruler.**_

"Wow" Misty breathed out. "Go try it on."

"Okay, I'll be right back." I rushed out of the room and upstairs to the bathroom. I quickly put on the new clothes and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked good. _Wait until Misty see this! __**Build up her love and trust then destroy it. **_I ran out of the bathroom to show off my new outfit.

"Misty! Misty! Look! Doesn't it look—" I started yelling but stopped when I saw Misty talking to some guy at the doors of the gym. I growled. He was fairly good looking and had a smug look on his face. His hair was a purple-gray color. His eyes were onyx. Misty had a slight blush on her cheeks. _Calm down. __**Jealousy is a key factor in becoming angry or violent. Be jealous. It is natural to feel this way. Just let it out.**_ I angrily strode over to the two teenagers talking. "Who's this?" I asked through grit teeth.

"Oh, this is Paul. He's from the Sinnoh region. He wants to battle me for the Cascade Badge" Misty explained quickly. She could clearly see Ash's distress. "Come in, Paul. The battling field is right this way." He grunted and eyed me up as we walked past.

"Hmph, pathetic" Paul said.

"What did you just say?" I growled out. Pikachu came out of nowhere and jumped on my shoulder. _**He's my enemy.**_

"I can tell just by looking at you and that Pikachu that you are a weakling. I could easily beat you in a battle."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Hmph, like I'd ever waste my time on you. Train some more until you look like a worthy opponent. Until then, forget it" Paul said in boredom. _**Cocky bastard.**_ My hands curled into fists. Misty rushed to my side. Pikachu patted my head with his paw.

"Ash! Chill out. Don't let this jerk get to you. Go sit on the bleachers and watch" Misty whispered harshly in my ear. I held my ground and didn't budge. "Move. Now!" Misty shoved me towards the metal seats. I spun around and faced her with a threatening expression. _**How dare she?!**_ For that second, I couldn't control myself. I was afraid I was gonna hit her, but I didn't. I shook my head and sat down reluctantly.

"This will be a two on two battle. The first one with no Pokémon left standing will be the winner. Begin!" Misty shouted to Paul.

"Torterra, stand by for battle" Paul called out.

"Gyarados, I choose you!" Misty yelled.

"Torterra, leaf storm." A storm of leaves rushed a Gyarados, cutting it up. It was super effective. _He has a type advantage. __**A real trainer would pick a type disadvantage to prove their strength.**_

"Gyarados, hyper beam."

"Torterra, leaf storm again then bullet seed while it charges up."

"Gyarados, watch out." Both moves hit Gyarados directly causing a lot of damage.

"Gyarados is unable to battle! Torterra wins" a referee shouted. A beam of red light engulfed the flying/water type Pokémon.

"Come on, Misty! You can do this. I'm rooting for you!" I shouted across the room.

"Starmie, you're next" Misty yelled.

"Torterra, use solar beam."

"Starmie, dodge by diving in the water" Misty commanded. Paul smirked.

"Aim for the water" Paul directed. _What's he up to?_ Torterra aimed at the water field and fired its move. The water exploded out of the pool, covering the room in liquid. The pool was almost empty. Starmie was nowhere to be seen.

"Starmie?!" Misty called out in panic. "Where are you?"

"Over there" I shouted. Misty's head turned in the direction I was pointing. A bright red flashing could be seen coming from the far corner of the room.

"Starmie?!" Misty shouted. She ran across the room and crouched down next to her injured water Pokémon. "Take a good rest." Misty recalled her Starmie back into its pokéball.

"That was a pretty easy battle for a Gym Leader" Paul stated, smirking. Misty spun around to face him. Her eye twitched with impatience. She stormed up to Paul and poked him in the chest.

"You should be more considerate when battling. You could have hurt someone."

"Whatever. Give me the Cascade Badge so I can leave already. Kanto is going to be easier than I thought. You're a pathetic excuse for a gym leader" Paul said coldly and seriously. No emotion but annoyance crossed his face. _He doesn't care about his Pokémon or anyone else. __** I like him.**_ Misty flinched at his harsh tone. She quickly pulled out a badge and passed it to Paul, making sure to drop it in his hand instead of making skin contact. She didn't look scared of the guy, just ashamed and hurt when looking at him. He pocketed the prize with a satisfactory grin. My blood boiled at the sight of him. _Nobody's allowed to make Misty that upset…__**except for me.**_

"Who do you think you are?!" I shouted with rage. My voice grew lower and huskier, the voice of my dark side. "Nobody makes my girl upset. You are gonna pay for what you did!"

"Uh-oh! Ash! Stop it! No, calm down!" Misty shouted my way. Her words reached one ear but went out the other. The reason and thought in my mind was blurred by darkness. I stalked over to Paul and punched him in the face. _That was for Misty. __**It felt good.**_ He fell to the ground with a 'thud.'

"Does it hurt?! How does it feel? Seeing someone in pain gives me pleasure" I said darkly.

"What is wrong with you?!" Paul shouted. _**Nothing at all.**_

"It's not his fault. He can't control it. He's not allowed to be angered. He doesn't mean it" Misty said defensively. _**That's where you're wrong.**_

"Oh but I do mean it Misty. He hurt you so now I will hurt him." Paul looked at Misty in a 'see he does mean it' kind of way. He also looked back at me then to Misty again in a 'are you going to do something or just let him beat me up' kind of way. It was my time to smirk. I took a step towards Paul and gave him a swift kick in the gut then swung around to give him a roundhouse kick in the face again. My hat fell off in the process. He doubled over in pain. The fetal position was his only way to safety so he took it.

"Stay away from me" Paul said angrily. I started for him again. Misty jumped in front of Paul. Her arms and legs were spread apart to help block my path to Paul. _**Nothing will save him.**_

"Get out of my way, Mist. Do that or I'll move you myself" I threatened.

"Don't you ever call me Mist again you monster! Give Ash back right now! Ash, I know you're in there. Please come out. You can do it. It's your body not his. Take your body back" Misty pleaded. _I am only one person. __**We are one.**_

"Oh Misty, don't you know that this is me. I am Ash. I'm only trying to protect you" I said in my normal Ash voice. _**Gain her trust.**_

"No, I don't believe it" Misty cried out.

"You don't believe I would protect you?" I said again in my normal Ash voice but sadly this time. _Why doesn't she believe me? This is me._

"No, I do believe you would protect me, but this isn't you" Misty tried to explain. Her face was red and she looked flustered. _**She's cute**__. I want her. _I slowly advanced on her as she tried to pull her thoughts together. My gloved hand grabbed her chin and forced her look me in the eyes. The eyes she saw were Ash's. Tears filled her eyes. _**Seduction.**_ I leaned forward to put my mouth near her ear. Misty shivered as my breath ran along her skin.

"I want you safe. Let me protect you. I hate seeing you cry or look hurt. I want to see a smile on your face. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you" I whispered lovingly but darkly at the same time. I tried to stop my dark side, but it didn't work. It was too strong. I felt happy, embarrassed, useless, and…relieved. Misty trembled in my grasp. _**So she likes the rough bad boy side a little bit. Perfect.**_ I pulled my head back and let my lips linger in front of hers. "I would do anything for you, Misty. I would take all the risks even hurt or kill someone" I said after a second of her staring at me dreamily_. I wouldn't would I? Yes, I would. I can feel it in my heart._ Once I spoke, her mind snapped back to reality. She let my words hit her like a ton of bricks. "Now, move."

"No" Misty stated firmly, yanking herself out of my grasp.

"Fine have it your way" I decided. I grabbed Misty's shoulders and shoved her to the ground. _**Too easy.**_ I stepped over her cringing form and grabbed the collar of Paul's shirt. I lifted him up to my eye level. My hand reached my belt and withdrew Sceptile's pokéball. His face and clothes were dirty form being on the floor. His lip was bleeding from my kick. His face was bruised. "Leave or I use my Pokémon on you" I hissed. _**I wanted him to beg for mercy. **_He struggled free from my grasp and ran to the door. He opened it and looked back at Misty.

"Your boyfriend is crazy" Paul said before leaving. I turned to Misty. She stared at me with mostly anger but some fear in her eyes. My heart broke at the sight. I crumpled to my knees. _**Fear is power.**_

"I just wanted to protect you. Now, you hate me. Looks like I have to say goodbye. Come on out, Sceptile!" Sceptile appeared beside me. He looked at me for a command. "Kill her" I said evilly while pointing to Misty. _Sorry. I can't live a life without your friendship or love. I can't even control my own body to stop this. __**Love is a weakness anyway.**_Misty gasped. Sceptile looked at me questionably. He must have remembered the last time I made an outrageous command like that. "Do it!"

"Pikachu!" Misty shouted out. Behind me, I heard a move being powered up. I looked behind me to see a thunderbolt coming my way. _Yeah!_ I happily braced myself for it. It hurt a lot but when it was over I could control my actions, thoughts, and words. I smiled.

"It worked" I said to Misty, who looked at me questionably. She smiled too before getting up then slapping me across the face.

"OW!" I moaned. _**Learn to be immune to pain.**_

"Don't you ever get physically violent again!"

"I'll try."

"No, you have to promise."

"I can't promise something like that" I complained. _**A promise that can't be kept.**_ Misty looked at me with the intention to kill. "Okay, okay. I promise."

"Good." She looked me up and down. "Nice clothes" she said before walking away. _**You're getting to her. She trusts you. Now steal her heart. **__Anytime._

**A/N: The King of Pokélantis's thoughts are pretty bad but Ash's are slowly getting worse too. We even met Paul. Don't get me wrong, I seriously love Paul. But he deserved that beating. Ash's new clothes are also his Sinnoh attire if you didn't catch that. Please leave a comment.**


	3. Get the Girl

Ash's POV

_Two weeks since Ash beat up Paul…_

"ASH!" Misty shouted as a porcelain plate shattered against the wall behind her. _**Darn, I missed.**_ Her hands were planted on her hips. I couldn't help but smile at her black bikini she was wearing. This was the third one I broke since she walked into the room. "Cut it out!"

"Make me" I growled. Misty's face turned red with rage. I looked down at the table I was sitting at and grabbed the last plate. I looked up, readied my arm for the throw, and searched for my red-headed target. My eyes locked onto hers. Misty's green eyes widened in realization of what I was going to do to her. Before I could throw the china, Misty took a few steps toward me and slapped me across the face.

"What are you doing?!" Misty screamed in my face. She snatched the last plate out of my hand and placed in a cupboard.

"Trying to hit you with the last plate" I said bluntly.

"But why?"

"You annoy me" I said simply. Misty visibly flinched. _Don't believe what comes out of my mouth. It's a lie. __**No it's not. You truly think this in the back of your mind.**_

"No, that isn't what I meant" Misty said through grit teeth. "Why are you angry is what I meant."

"Simple. I came downstairs for breakfast, met some kid who wanted to challenge the gym, talked to them, they thought I was your boyfriend, I told him no, he smirked at me and said I would never have a chance with you because I didn't seem like that good of a person. I tried to punch the kid but he ducked out of the way and ran off. I needed some way to blow off my steam" I explained as I eyed the cupboard that Misty put the last fragile plate in. _**Destruction.**_

"So you're telling me that you broke some of my mom's fine china as a way to let your anger out?" Misty said blankly.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"Okay. I understand" Misty said blankly. She looked off to the side and sighed. _**What is she doing? **_ With a jerk of her hand and nod of her head towards me, she signaled Pikachu to shock me. He did just that.

"Arceus that hurt" I moaned as I wrapped my arms around my body to try and endure the pain for a second as electricity coursed through my body. I looked up at Misty with one eye from my bent over position. "Give me a minute."

"Whatever" Misty said in a bored tone before sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Arceus, why does it hurt so much these days?" I asked.

"Because I told Pikachu to amp up the voltage on you. Lower voltages aren't snapping you out of your trance anymore. Only strong ones will" Misty sighed out with worry. _Ouch. She seemed really upset with that. __**Good**__._ "I'm terrified that one of these days that no amount of shocking you will wake you up." Misty bit her lip. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her slim form. _Her skin is soft._

"I'll try harder. Don't give up on me just yet. I don't know what I'd do without you" I pleaded. Misty was getting less sleep and more stress these days because of me. I don't know how she's put up with me for a whole month now. If I were her, I would have kicked me out already. _She is a true friend. __**Not for long. **__Soon she will be mine and mine only __**until I leave her.**_

"Ash, no matter how hard this gets or easy, I told you I would help you and stick by your side. I'm not about to give up. I want my old Ash back…completely back" Misty said softly. I hugged her tighter. _Me too. Wait…my Ash?_

"I still am the same old Ash you know and love. I just have some kind of split personality…sort of" I said trying to lighten the mood. _**Be yourself. **__Win her heart. Keep it for yourself and never give it back…__**then walk away with in your pocket like it's a prize you deserved to get.**_

"I know."

"Come on. Let's go swimming" I suggested.

"What about any challengers?" I glanced out the kitchen window and grinned. Small pings could be heard coming from outside. _**Seize the moment.**_

"It started raining about ten minutes ago. It doesn't look like it's going to let up. I doubt any challengers are going to come today."

"I don't know Ash. I really don't—" Misty started saying as she stared out the window, doubtfully, with her chin resting in her palm of her hand. "Ahhhhhhhhhh! Put me down!" she shouted as I threw her over my shoulder. Misty's fist pounded against my muscled back.

"Nope" I said cheekily.

"Ash!" Misty protested. _**Toss her.**_

"In you go" I exclaimed as I tossed the red head into the pool. She hit the surface of the water and sunk to the bottom until she came back up. Her head broke the surface and water came out of her mouth like a fountain. Misty glared at me. _So cute. __**Phase one: spend alone time with girl. Phase two: make girl embarrassed. Phase three: kiss girl to win her heart. **_I gave her an award winning Ash Ketchum smile and removed my going-to-be-Sinnoh attire, leaving me in my black swim trunks. I learned to always wear a bathing suit in a water Pokémon type gym. I jumped in beside Misty creating a huge splash. Misty shielded her face with her arms.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Misty giggled as she watched me backstroke in circles while spitting water out of my mouth like a fountain. I stopped and looked a Misty. I gave her a warm smile. Misty's face turned a light pink. I probably turned pink as well. _Get closer. _I slowly made my way over to the girl I loved. "Ash?" Misty quietly breathed out as I wrapped my arms around her waist. In return, she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I was trying to make you laugh and smile. See it worked." Her face turned a bright red. _**Success.**_ I leaned towards Misty, attempting to close the gap between us. However, a sharp pain stabbed the back of my head before I could kiss her. I grabbed the back of my head with one hand. I saw a flash of light then darkness. I looked around the dark abyss I was in. I was back inside my own mind, staring at what looked like a projection of what my body saw. _Great, the King of Pokélantis or my dark side came out. Wait, I wasn't angry or jealous. How did this happen? I'm so confused._

"Ash, are you alright?" Misty questioned me with worry in my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" I said darkly and gruffly, a clear sign that my dark side/ King of Pokélantis came out. Misty cautiously eyeballed me with suspicion. I cleared my throat. "Now where were we?" I asked in an innocent Ash-like voice. I gave Misty the best puppy dog eyes I could muster. The fiery red head wasn't fazed by my actions. She pushed me off her like I was poison. _**Bitch.**_

"Get off me" Misty yelled in disgust. I growled. I was definitely angry now. The water Pokémon specialist turned around to swim away, but I grabbed her wrist before she could get out of my reach. _**Mine. **__Mine. Don't leave. You're not going anywhere. I want you. I need you. _I yanked her towards me, spinning her around in the process. She gasped. I cupped her cheek with my hand when she was facing towards me again. Her facial expression was one of fear. _**I love fear and pain. **__Yes I do. _I quickly and roughly pressed my lips to hers. She struggled to break free from my hold, but I held her steadily. I began to move my lips against hers and after a minute or two she relaxed and started to kiss me back. _I'm in full control_. The next thing I knew, my vision blurred and I could control my body again for a few seconds. In those few seconds, I savored the feel and taste of Misty's lips. The bliss only lasted for a second longer before I lost control of my body again. There was no winning for me. _Life is so unfair. __**That is why I must control the world to make it to my liking. **_Misty's fingers tangled in my hair as I deepened the kiss. I don't know how it happened but somehow we ended up near one of the walls of the pool. Our bodies were pressed close and got closer as my body pressed her's against the pool wall.

"Misty, I have to tell you something" I said huskily after breaking our intense make-out session.

"Hmmm?" Misty asked through half lidded eyes.

"I want you to be my girlfriend" I said. _**Say yes**__. Do it._

"Huh?" Misty questioned, eyes opening the full way and her mind finally focusing.

"Be my girlfriend" I repeated lowly.

"Okay" she said softly but slowly. _**Good.**_

Misty's POV

Ash just asked me to be his girlfriend and of course I said yes. I've had a crush on him since we were ten years old. However, becoming his girlfriend the way it did wasn't how I imagined it. I could tell that Ash's dark side was the one asking me and not the actual Ash but by Ash's flirting this morning, I assumed that deep down inside Ash, the real Ash, that he liked me some too. I only said yes because I knew when Ash's dark side went away, the real Ash would still be my boyfriend no matter what. He just wouldn't tell me no. Besides, Ash told me that what this 'King of Pokélantis' says is sometimes based off Ash's own feelings. And Ash said he can see what's happening so that's a plus.

Ash's POV

_Misty said yes to being my girlfriend. I don't know if I should feel overjoyed or upset that it wasn't the real me she said yes to. Guess I'll have to live with her answer whether I'm happy or not. _ "You don't know how long I've been waiting to go out with you" I said huskily.

"Same here" Misty said quietly.

"So do you want to do something more fun that just staring at each other all day?"

"Like what?" Misty asked, raising an eyebrow up. _**Time for some fun.**_

"How about this?" I suggested before kissing Misty again. She gasped in surprise but kissed me back. _Grrrrrrr. _My hands roamed up and down Misty's sides before grabbing her legs and wrapping them around my waist. Misty clung on to me like she never wanted to let go. I smirked. Even if I couldn't see myself, I could see tell I had an evil look in my eyes. _What am I doing? __**What you should have done a long time ago. **_I walked slowly through the pool and over to the ladder. Misty was still hanging onto me as I grabbed the bars of the ladder and hauled myself out of the water. My legs carried us out of the room and towards the stairs that go to the second floor.

"Ash?" Misty said.

"Hmmm?"

"Where are you taking us?" Misty said in between one of our kisses.

"Where do you think?" I said seductively in her ear. Misty froze up and stopped kissing me. _**Relax. **__Trust me._

"What?!" she shrieked in my ear. She scrambled to get off me, but I held her in place. I growled. "Stop! Neither of us is ready for this. Even I don't think you want to do this you bastard of a spirit." _So she knows it's my dark side._

"Oh but I really wanna do it. You're sexy, fierce, but you also have the perfect touch of kindness. Why wouldn't I want to do this? Did you think that this wouldn't happen? Is it because of our age? Well let me tell you this, there are people who have sex at a much younger age" I snarled out.

"Put me down." Misty glared daggers at me. _**Sexy.**_

"No" I said angrily. My voice was low and had a hint of insanity and wickedness in it. _No more Ash like voice. _We reached the guest bedroom I was staying in while at the gym. I threw Misty down onto the bad and pounced on her. Our bodies making the bed wet since we didn't dry off when we got out of the pool. Fear filled Misty's eyes. I grinned. _**I love the look of fear on people's faces. **__Yes, it is quite enjoyable._ Misty opened her mouth to scream, but I hungrily attacked her lips with mine. The scream was muffled. As I kissed Misty, I slowly started to remove her bikini top. _**Now the fun begins.**_ It was tossed to the side and on the floor. I looked down at Misty's body. It was perfect. _Beautiful and mine. _I covered Misty's mouth with my right hand so she couldn't scream. I could feel tears hitting my skin. I physically flinched. I stared in Misty's eyes. She was terrified, and I felt horrible. I slowly removed my hand from her mouth.

"ASH! STOP IT! PLEASE DON'T DO IT! STOP!" Misty screamed at the top of her lungs. _**Never. **_I was furious with myself now. I used all my will power to make myself stop and take control of my body again._NO! I will stop! Stop controlling me! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Don't hurt Misty! I love her! NOOOO!_

"NOOOO!" I screamed, my eyes clenched tightly shut from anger and concentration. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! She's mine and not yours! Leave her alone!" I opened my eyes in surprise at hearing my own words coming from my own voice. I looked down at a terrified Misty that was eyeing me cautiously. My hands were on either side of her head, and I was panting from the effort it took to regain control of my body. I looked into Misty's eyes then glanced down at Misty's bare upper body for a split second before panicking. I squeaked in surprise and jumped off the bed. "Arceus, I am so sorry. What was I doing looking down there? This is why you should put more effort into controlling your dark side and hormones. You're so stupid!" I mumbled to myself angrily, running a hand through my hair in nervousness.

"Ash?" Misty questioned me softly.

"Yeah?" I said. I cast a glance at Misty. She had the covers of the bed drawn up cover her chest. Her face was red with embarrassment as was mine. I looked away shyly.

"Can you hand me my top?" Misty awkwardly said. I spotted the black article on the floor and tossed it to her. I quickly walked out the door to let Misty have some privacy. Neither of said a word. In the hall, I slumped against the wall and slid down, so I was sitting on the floor. I grabbed fistfuls of hair and stared at the floor in horror.

"You stupid idiot! How could you let this happen?! You almost raped your girlfriend? She's going to hate you now. Just give up on controlling your dark side and leave. You don't want to hurt her anymore. Break up with her. Everything will be alright afterwards. No, no, no. She'd be heart broken. So would I but that's not the point. You don't want to break up with her. You want her as your girlfriend. Stupid!" I scolded myself.

"You still want me to be your girlfriend?" Misty asked shyly. I looked up. Misty was standing in the doorway of the guest room. I must not have noticed her come out.

"…"

"…" She must be waiting for an answer. She keeps staring at me. I nodded my head slowly then hung it in shame.

"I'm so happy" Misty breathed out in relief. My head shot up to look at her in shock.

"Y-You still want to be my girlfriend?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course. I didn't say yes just to say no later" Misty joked. I chuckled. _**I still have her trust.**_

"Of course not" I agreed. "I'm sorry about what happened. I really didn't mean to do that. I especially didn't mean to, you know, see your chest" I trailed off awkwardly. Misty sighed and sat down beside me. I just noticed that she had one of my black t-shirts over her bikini to cover more of her body. I felt a little disappointed.

"I know you didn't mean it, Ash. You would never do that." _Would I really not do that? _"It doesn't matter anyway. Two people of the opposite gender living together always see something at some point right. I mean remember that time with May and Drew. They saw things they didn't want to and stopped talking to each to her for a whole week because they were embarrassed." I laughed at the memory. May came out of Drew's room in the Pokémon Center with a horrified expression on her face. It was a sight to see. I draped an arm around Misty's shoulders and pulled her towards me.

"Thanks for making it less awkward between us" I said. Misty giggled.

"No problem" she said.

"A few good things did come out of this" I stated.

"What would those things be?"

"Well, I got myself a beautiful girlfriend; I took back control of my body, kissed my girlfriend, and even got to see her lovely—" I started to list things off but got cut off when Misty punched me in the arm really hard.

"Ow! Misty, what was that for?" I whined making puppy dog eyes in the process.

"For being a pervert!" I smiled. In the back of my mind, I could hear someone manically laughing. _** Phase four: break her heart. **_My own laugh was laughing with it.

**A/N: It may not seem like it in this chapter, but the King of Pokélantis is rubbing off on Ash and he is getting more evil by the second. Two chapters left. Review.**


	4. Jealousy is Key

Ash's POV

_One week later…_

_Get a hold on yourself. Take deep breaths. Now relax. Don't get overly excited. Breathe. Breathe. Don't get angry. Breathe. That's it. Now take one more deep breath. You don't want to hurt Misty._ "Misty?" I called out.

"…"

"Misty?!" I tried again.

"…" I sighed. _Breathe._ I clenched my jaw shut and slowly counted backwards from ten to one.

"Misty?! I give up. I don't know where you are! You can come out now!" I shouted through the corridors. I heard a giggle. _Gotcha!_ I slowly crept around a corner and saw a flash of red disappear through the door to the kitchen. _She's being sneaky. _I ran as quietly as possible towards the door so that she wouldn't know that I was close behind her. "I found you!" I shouted once I swung open the door to the kitchen. The room was empty. A giggle emitted from the cabinet under the sink. I smirked.

"I guess she isn't here. I better try upstairs" I said casually in my most dumbfounded voice I could muster. I crept to the staircase that led up to the second floor. I stepped in place to make it seem as if I was going up the steps. I made each step quieter and quieter. I tip-toed over to the sink and climbed up onto the counter. I retracted my foot just as the cupboard below me slowly opened up. A head popped out and peered around. Misty slowly climbed out of the cupboard and stood up. I tapped her on her shoulder. She spun around in surprise. "Boo! Found you!" Misty screamed. _**Fear is beautiful**_**.** I started laughing.

"Ash!" Misty tried to say seriously but failed and started to laugh too. I jumped down from the counter and wrapped my arms around Misty. Our foreheads pressed against each other as we laughed in each other's face. My neck was bent at an uncomfortable angle, so I pulled my face away from hers. I looked down at her, for I was at least five inches taller than her. _I am more powerful._ "Oh! I just remembered! I have to make a phone call" Misty said in realization. "I'll be right back."

"Of course, milady" I said with a bow.

"What a weirdo" Misty said with a roll of her eyes.

"But I'm your weirdo" I called out as she walked out of the room.

"I know. I have no idea why though. I must be desperate for a boyfriend!" Misty said back but it was hard to understand from our increasing distance between us. _Desperate? Was she joking or not? I couldn't tell. Please, be a no. I just can't help but feel like she wasn't joking._ I sat down at the kitchen table and let my head fall into my hands. _Am I doing something wrong? Am I a good boyfriend? I never had a girlfriend before. What if I'm screwing everything up? What if she secretly hates me? I feel like we're farther apart than we've ever been. Even farther than when we first met. Why? __** Because you're you. **__You're the chosen one.__** You were born to rule over humans and Pokémon. You saved and met countless legendaries, and you're a descendent of an aura guardian. **__There is nothing that can stop me.__** Taking over the world would be easy. Forget about the girl. She even said that the only reason she is with you is because she was desperate. Break her heart and live off the pain she feels.**_ Misty's laughter interrupted my thoughts.

"Who in Arceus' name is she talking to?!" I shouted, slamming my hands down on the top of the table. The force was so strong that the table splintered under the blow and made two dents. Splinters embedded in my fists, and my skin almost immediately turned black and blue. Blood started to run down my hands as some splinters fell off my pierced skin. I ignored the pain and pulled at my hair in frustration.

"Ash?! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah" I called back. _Why does she do this to me? I hate it! I hate her and how she makes me feel! I want her gone! _More laughter emitted through the house. I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming. Blood seeped into my mouth. It tasted metallic. _If she laughs one more time I might lose it! _I ran into the bathroom outside the kitchen and turned on the sink. I splashed cold water on my face. I grabbed a white towel. I wiped both my hands and face on the material. It turned red. I glanced down at my hands and grabbed the tweezers on the edge of the sink. I pulled all the splinters out, focusing on the task and not what Misty was doing. Once all the splinters were in the trashbin, I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes had dark bags under them; my hair was all messed up. My eyes were dull and more black than brown now. I had a crazed smirk on my face even though I wasn't the slightest bit happy or amused. _What is happening to me?_ I felt like I was going to crack. Lose my mind. Something. It was a horrible and infuriating feeling. I wanted to claw my eyes out. I grabbed a roll of bandages to wrap my hands up but dropped it when that laugh I was dreading to hear reached my ears. My pupils dilated and suddenly everything around me disappeared. I was surrounded by total darkness but sweet laughter echoed around me. I screamed. The next thing I knew, I was back in reality and there was a broken mirror in front of me. My hand was bleeding and there were cuts on my face. I stormed out of the bathroom and towards the desk in the lobby where trainers first enter the gym. Misty's back was to me as she chattered away with someone on the video phone while sitting in a chair. I couldn't tell who it was because Misty was in my way.

"So after that, Violet tripped and broke her perfectly manicured nail and started crying. I couldn't stop laughing" Misty said to the video phone. I could hear a faint voice answer back but the speaker was talking so softly that I couldn't understand them or recognize who it was. I briskly walked up behind Misty. I glanced down at the screen. A growl emitted from my throat, too low for anyone to hear. _Tracey. I thought he was my friend. I guess I was wrong._ Neither of them noticed my presence yet. I looked down at Tracey's face again. There was a faint blush on his cheeks. I was getting interested with why he was blushing so I decided to tune into their conversation.

"Misty? I think you should break up with Ash" Tracey said bluntly. Misty blinked at Tracey in surprise. Apparently this had nothing to do with what they were talking about earlier. I could tell because of Misty's reaction.

"What?! Why?!" Misty questioned.

"Because he's no good for you" Tracey said with his blush increasing. He was embarrassed by the fact that he was talking about Ash and Misty's love life. Misty started to blush too.

"W-W-What are you s-saying?" Misty squeaked.

"I'm saying that I—" Tracey started. _There is no flirting with my girl._

"Yeah. What are you saying, Tracey?" I growled out. I spat Tracey's name out like it was poison in my mouth.

"ASH?!" Tracey and Misty shouted in surprise. Tracey had a look of guilt on his face while Misty looked at me with curious eyes.

"You bastard" I spat out, looking at Tracey.

"Huh? What are you talking about?!" Tracey said in bewilderment. He was so confused. He didn't say anything bad to Misty, did he? He was just trying to tell her to break up with Ash because he is dangerous, or so his friends say.

"Shut it, asshole" I hissed before punching the screen of the video phone, breaking the connection and machine.

"ASH!" Misty screamed in anger.

"What?" I snarled.

"What are you doing now? I was trying to talk to Tracey!"

"Oh yeah. What are you two now? Are you all buddy-buddy now that you spent some time together while I was gone?" _**Whore.**_

"I'd say we became better friends while you were gone."

"Oh, so that means you and Tracey can flirt with each other while your boyfriend is around" I shouted out with a desperate plead laced in with my anger.

"We were not flirting" Misty said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! I can see it every time we're together. You're scared of me. You think I'm a monster. You wish I were gone. I sicken you. But most of all…your eyes don't sparkle like they use to."

"Ash, I—"

**CRACK!**

I opened my eyes as I looked at Misty. Her face was turned to the left. Her left cheek was turning a sickening red and purple. My hand was still raised in the air. My eyes widened. _That felt really good to do. _Misty's head slowly turned towards me. Her eyes were downcast and her bangs covered her eyes. Teardrops hit the floor and made heart wrenching splashes. Misty started to cry hard as I stared at her. Her body heaved with sobs.

"Ash, I lo—"

**CRACK!**

Misty's head jerked in the other direction. This time, it was her right cheek that was turning a sickening color. Misty was silent this time. Tears still hit the tile flooring but no sound came from her. Misty mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"What?" I said emotionlessly.

"I said that we're through, and I want you to get out of my house. I don't want to see you again or at least until your back to the old Ash" Misty said bitterly and lowly. "But I doubt that will ever happen" Misty scoffed. _**Phase four: complete. **_I felt like I was frozen in place. I felt like a camera could have been zoomed in on my face of shock then zoomed out dramatically and add a shattering noise to represent my breaking heart. I felt lost, alone, helpless, and broken. I turned around and grunted. My face was twisted with anger.

"Pikachu!" I barked out. Pikachu came out of nowhere and eyed me then growled. "Fine, stay here. Like I care" I said darkly. My tone of voice had more aggression and hatred in it than usual. I shrugged my shoulders and shoved my hands in my pockets. I snapped my fingers and my backpack and belongings appeared in front of me. I did that little trick with my aura powers. _I have nothing to live for. I have nothing to lose._ _I only have power or aura power…specifically._ I smirked and picked up my pack. I threw it over a shoulder and walked away. I walked into the light, hoping to turn everything to darkness. I walked away until I was officially out of Cerulean. Once I was in the dense forest outside Cerulean, I released all of my Pokémon from their pokéballs. "Listen up everyone, we're going to train and then conquer Kanto. Once that is complete, we're aiming for the rest of the world" I announced in my gruffly evil voice. All my Pokémon looked at each other in confusion and disbelief. "Are you in? If you aren't, then I'll release you and hunt you down." _My Pokémon were probably thinking 'Is this Ash? Or has he gone mad?' but I know they will follow whatever I do. They are loyal and trustworthy. Sceptile was the only one who had the slightest idea of what might be going on._ My Pokémon all nodded in agreement to join me. I returned them to their pokéballs and continued walking down the forest path. No one was in sight. I walked for ten more minutes as a figure neared me. I pulled my hat down to cover my eyes and shoved my hands further down into my pockets. I kept walking forward until I shoved my shoulder into the other guy's as we passed each other.

"Hey, aren't you going to apologize?" the familiar deep voice of the other guy said. He was obviously irritated but not angry. I smirked. I turned around and flicked the brim of my cap up. I smirked.

"Sorry, Brocko. I guess I just saw your face and it annoyed me. I was just trying to show you how much you hurt me once you left. How long ago was it when we last saw each other? A little over a month right?" I said in an Ash like voice.

"Ash?!" Brock said in shock.

"I don't want to keep you waiting. You're probably going to see Misty, right? Why else would you be going towards Cerulean City" I said cheerily. _**Gross. I hate acting all goody-goody. **__Are we still friends?_

"Yeah" Brock said, completely forgetting what I said about him being annoying or taking it because he thinks he deserves it. I grinned mischievously then let out a chuckle which eventually turned into a maniacal laugh. Brock's eyes widened in fear. "You didn't go see Misty, right? Please tell me you didn't. Ash, you know there is something wrong with you so you shouldn't go see friends or family that you could hurt."

"What?! You don't want me to see my…no our… best friend. You can't keep me from the one I loved. But it doesn't matter anyway because it's too late. I visited, dated her, almost raped her, broke her heart, and hit her for breaking mine" I shouted to the wanna be Pokémon Breeder. Brock stared at me in shock.

"You almost raped her and hit her?"

"Yeah and it felt amazing to see her cry and scream. You better run along now, Brocko. She's probably crying her eyes out right now. Go save her from her downfall. Her downfall was trying to help me. Help me cure the impossible. She believed in me for nothing."

"Help you? You're crazy."

"Yeah but only because of you, May and Max. I slowly got worse and worse after you guys left. I needed friends by my side to help me pull through. I decided that Misty could help but she's not a miracle worker, and she's only one person. One friend. Not multiple. But like I said before, it doesn't matter now. Because now, it's too late" I said. I smirked and showed my teeth. The front ones looked like fangs.

"Ash can never be saved now. He has given up on everything" I said. My voice sounded deeper and manlier than it ever did before. That time it was the King of Pokélantis's voice and not mine or the darker version of mine. It was one hundred percent his. Brock opened his mouth to say something but stopped. He closed it instead and turned around and ran. Ran straight for Cerulean and straight for Misty.

**A/N: So when Ash's heart shattered, the King of Pokélantis took over Ash's body for good. Ash has nothing to live for anymore and just gave up. He decided to cave into the evil thoughts the King of Pokélantis is giving him. He decided that it's okay for him to be evil too. Oh and if you noticed, there were more of Ash's thoughts and less of the King of Pokélantis's. Well Ash is turning more evil. One chapter left. Review or flame.**


	5. Endings

Ash's POV

I walked through the streets of Cerulean. This was one of the last two gyms I had left to defeat and take over. So far, I've been travelling the Kanto region for three months now, all by myself. I've conquered and gained possession of all the gyms in Kanto except for Cerulean's and Pewter's. Misty and Brock should be honored for me saving them for last. Gyms are easy to take over and defeat with the help of my powerful and loyal Pokémon. My aura powers are helpful too when it comes to 'persuading' gym leaders that won't surrender their gyms to me. _Normal humans are weak. __**Yes. **_For the past month or two, I haven't lost one battle. I've gotten the name Ash the Heartless. I can't say that the name doesn't fit me because it actually really does. I don't think I've had a heart since the day Misty broke up with me. However, I don't particularly care. I have myself and that is all I need. I smiled to myself as I passed random people on the street. I could hear what they were saying perfectly, and I loved it.

"It's Ash the Heartless. We better get out of here."

"Move! Get out of the way! He'll crush us!"

"Did you know he conquered most of the gyms in Kanto? I heard he was aiming to become champion then take over the rest of the world" a teenage girl about my age said. I smirked. She wasn't wrong. My name is well-known now and Misty and Brock have probably heard the cruel things I have done.

"I would want to battle him, but I heard he is undefeatable."

"I heard he trained in the mountains for a whole month with his Pokémon. And I mean hardcore training."

"None of you are wrong" my voice boomed as I faced the bystanders. They all jumped, knowing that I heard them. Most people quickly walked away while a few girls stared at me dreamily. They must be the kind of girls that like bad boys. Well, I'm as bad as you can get. Even Giovanni couldn't stand against me. He quivers at the mention of my name. I kept walking until I spotted an all too familiar building up ahead, the gym. I shoved my hands in the pockets of pants. I felt my hands bump against the pokéballs attached to my belt. I could feel power emitting from them. They were the only items I carried on me now. My backpack was long gone and back at my house where I teleported it. My eyes flickered upwards. I was in front of the gym door. I raised a hand to open the door but stopped. _I have a better idea._ I smirked and vanished from sight. My body became numb and I appeared behind the bleachers in the room where the battle field/pool was_. Teleportation is awesome._ I could hear talking. _Why not eavesdrop before I snatch this gym away from that scrawny red head? __**Gather information from her.**_

"Brock, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Misty."

"What if he comes here next? He already beat everyone else. I don't know if I can win let alone face him" Misty sighed out.

"We have to try. Ash has gone too far. He needs to be stopped" Brock stated.

"But how? He's too strong. I heard the other gym leaders say that Ash's probably strong enough to beat Lance already."

"We have to believe we can stop him. Don't give up. We can do this" Brock said confidently. Misty sniffled.

"That's what Ash said to me when he came to ask for help. He said not to give up on him. He said to believe in him" Misty cried out. I looked through the supports holding the bleachers up. Misty and Brock were both sitting next to the edge of the pool. Misty was in a blue bikini and her hair was down for a change. Pikachu was curled up in her lap sleeping.

"Forget about him. It's too late. Ash is long gone. The Pokélantis King's spirit told me." I growled.

"You're right. I'm sorry" Misty said in defeat. _Traitors. They don't even want to consider I can be saved. I will crush them. __**Together. **_I clenched my fists. I could feel the full power of the King of Pokélantis run through my veins. I smirked and started laughing at my own thought. A sinister laugh echoed throughout the building.

"Who's there?!" Brock shouted. I grinned and walked out from behind the bleachers. I leaned against a wall and crossed my arms over my chest. I looked Brock dead in the eyes.

"Miss me?" I asked innocently.

Misty's POV

Ash stepped out from behind the bleachers. I could tell it wasn't really him though. This dark Ash had a faint black and dark blue aura around him. It was like hatred, greed, and distrust seeped off his body and into the air. The energy swirled around him. I started into his distant eyes. They looked completely black. His eyes flickered to mine before he looked back at Brock. My chest tightened in pain. Why would he do this to me?

Ash's POV

Misty was staring at me with an intense gaze. I could almost feel a hole burning through my skull. I frowned. "No one? You didn't miss me? Oh well, if you didn't miss me then I guess I'll just—"

"No!"

"Huh?" I said while looking towards Misty.

"No! I did miss you!" Misty shouted out. _Liar._

"There is no need to tell lies, Misty. Lying to save your gym will do nothing for you. You can't stop me" I said venomously. Misty flinched. Brock wrapped an arm around Misty to try and comfort her. He whispered some words in her ear that I couldn't hear. "You're just as I remember, Misty. What did you do? Break Tracey's heart too? Who's next? Are you gonna get Brock to fall for you too then break his heart? There's no telling what you would do."

"That's enough, Ash" Brock said. A grin came across my face.

"You're right! Let's cut the chit-chat and get straight to battling. If I win, then you have to give me a badge and hand over the ownership of the gym to me. If you win, which is highly unlikely, I'll let you keep the place and do what you want with me. Do we have a deal? If not, then prepare for the worst of the worst. Pain will surely come" I bargained.

"I-I-I—" Misty said shaking all over. She must be really scared. _**Good.**__ She should be._

"Too late. I guess it's no deal" I decided myself. I raised a hand up and started to glow a blue and white color. The aura grew into sphere shape and slowly enlarged. "The pain begins…now" I shouted while throwing the aura sphere at Misty. She screamed. I closed my eyes and chuckled, however, it was cut short when I heard the sound of footsteps and someone grunt. I opened my eyes to see Misty with her hands drawn to her chest and staring forward with wide eyes. Tears poured down her cheeks as she stood frozen in place. A look of fear was etched on her face. She wasn't the thing I was focused on though. I was focused on the large crater in the wall with smoke and dust coming from it. I threw a pokéball in the air. "Swellow, use gust!" Swellow used gust and blew the dust and smoke away. I returned Swellow to its pokéball. I squinted my eyes to see a large figure crumpled on the floor, unconscious. My eyes widened. _No. No. No. This can't be happening. Why is he here? Anyone. Anyone Misty chose to date would be better than him. No. No! NO! __**Control your emotions!**_ My heart ached at the sight of seeing Misty with him. I fell to the ground on my knees. I wanted to hurt everyone and everything so why was my heart hurting so bad? I thought I was over Misty. I had a massive headache and wanted to sleep. I gripped the side of my head. "AHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"Ash?! Are you alright?! Ash, what's wrong?!" Misty yelled. I could see Misty running to my side through my blurred vision. She crouched down in front of me and lay a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her with tears in my eyes.

"Why? I can't believe you. Do you hate me that much, Mist? I would be fine with you dating anyone. Anyone but him. Why did you have to pick Rudy?" I choked out, the dark hue surrounding my body started to fade away. Misty looked at me sadly before her eyes softened.

"I'm not dating Rudy, Ash" Misty said softly. "He only came here because he heard what you've been doing and wanted to help me." Misty looked away from me and frowned. "He wanted to protect me from you." I cringed at her emotionless tone. Misty removed her hand from my shoulder. I looked at her and smiled.

"I understand, Misty. And I'm also really sorry I—" I started before I got caught on my words and stopped once my eyes landed back on Rudy. Brock was helping him to his feet and he glared daggers at me. My heart immediately closed and blocked out all the emotions I felt. I stood up, and Misty did as well. The dark energy appeared around my body again. I started to walk forward and pushed Misty onto the floor to get her out of my way. My attention was focused on all Rudy. He was covered and dust and had a few cuts and scrapes. His left arm hung limp and his side. His right arm was wrapped around his stomach. There was a giant burn mark on his chest and all his weight was on his left foot. He must have jumped in front of Misty and taken the aura sphere head on. He received heavy damage. I smiled to myself at the pleasure of seeing his pain. _**More. **_I raised a hand up like I grabbed someone by the throat and was choking them. Rudy gasped as a blue hue surrounded Rudy's neck and he started to float up in the air. His right hand clawed at the invisible force of aura to try and ease the pressure.

"Ash!" Brock and Misty called out in unison.

"What are you doing?!" Misty called out.

"Finishing this moron off once and for all" I barked out.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Misty latched herself on my raised arm and tried to push it down. I threw her off with the shake of my body. "You can't do this! You wouldn't do this! Not the Ash I know and love!" Misty shouted. I froze. _Did she say what I think she just said? __**NO!**_ I let my arm fall to my side and briskly walked over to Misty. She was on the floor crying. She was on her hands and knees, so I crouched down to reach her level. I could hear Rudy gasping for breath behind me, and he took gulps of oxygen into his lungs. I could also hear Brock patting him on the back. I grabbed Misty's shoulders and sat her up so she was just on her knees.

"Did you really mean it?" I asked while looking Misty dead in the eye. She sniffled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Mean what?"

"That you love me?" I said in an Ash voice. No hint of evil or King of Pokélantis at all. One hundred percent Ash.

"Yeah, I do. I love you, Ash" Misty confirmed with a nod of her head and smile.

"I love you too, Mist" I said cheekily. A real smiled appeared on my face. I leaned down and kissed Misty on the lips. She returned the kiss as I embraced her. We were both beaming with happiness.

_Four months later…_

I smiled to myself as I looked down at Misty. She was smiling as we walked hand in hand towards Pallet Town. _Beautiful. _Pikachu walked down by my legs.I was so glad to see Mom after so long. I really needed a break from the stress of the last few months. I had to give each of the gym leaders their ownership back to their gyms. I made up with Brock, Max, May, Tracey, Pikachu, and apologized to Rudy. He had to go to the hospital for his broken arm and a concussion from the impact of hitting the wall. I gave a talk to all my Pokémon and said how sorry I was for if I hurt them. I can still use my aura powers, and I am still the best of the best and haven't lost a battle yet. The King of Pokélantis isn't gone, but I'm strong enough to keep him deep down inside me. The only time he ever starts to come out is if I'm super angry and I mean really angry or super jealous. Other than that, I am all Ash Ketchum again. I don't hurt my friends, family, or girlfriend anymore, and my life is good. It's just the way I want it to be.

**A/N: So, all Misty had to do was say 'I love you' and Ash would be cured, sort of. I know it's cheesy but that's how I planned it out. If you don't like it, then too bad. Well anyway, that's the end. That's for reading. Pokéshipping all the way! Please leave a review.**


End file.
